fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:EliNinja/Dudeshow - S1 E7 - Dudestories
S1 E7 - Dudestories - A collection of stories hosted by Dude and NyanGir. Theme Song Early to bed Early to rise Picking my nose Wasting my time These are my good habits These are my bad habits But I never stop, feeling fine Dudestories Dude & NyanGir Skit 1 (Screen shows Dude and NyanGir chatting at the orange sofa) Dude: Ohai der. Dude: Welcome to another episode of Dudeshow. Dude: I'm Dude2000. NyanGir: & I'm NyanGirToastNinjaShadow, So be respectful, (points at viewer) bitch. Dude: Today, we will be hosting a collection of films. NyanGir: Don't you mean stories? Dude: Oh Yeah, I forgot. NyanGir: Any-damn-who, these stories are guaranteed to KICK ASS. Dude: Some may be boring. NyanGir: But they'll still be so, Dude and NyanGir: Fuckin' Awesome! Dude: So sit back, NyanGir: Eat chips, Dude: Buckle Up, NyanGir: Go Fuck Yourself, Dude & NyanGir: & Enjoy the Ride! Story One: Slugger (Screen shows two slugs at a house) (One's named Mike (Male), The other one, Tram (Female)) Mike: So, Tram, what do you wanna do? Tram: I don't know, How about flying kites? Mike: Sure. (Mike & Tram go outside with their kites) Mike: Let's fly dem kites. (Mike & Tram begin flying their kites) Mike: This seems nice. Tram: Yeah. But It would be cool if we used our... Mike & Tram: Imagination. (Mike & Tram Imagine their kites as boxers) Mike: Woah. Tram: It's Like a...Like a....Like a...WWE boxing match. (Mike & Tram then Imagine their kites as World War II soldiers fighting off the Nazis) Mike: Oh, Damn. Tram: Now, it's like a..... like a World War II fight. (Mike & Tram Now Imagine the kites are two lesbians having sex) Mike: Oh, MAMA! (rowr) Tram: Now It's like a... like a....lesbian sex scene. (Tram sheilds her eyes, while Mike jerks off to the L.S. Imagination) (Mike & Tram go back inside) Mike: Welp, That sure was Imaginational. Tram: Even though that isn't really a word, It sure was, Mike. Tram: It sure was. The End. A Dude2000 Short. ©MMXIV. Story Two: Drunk Guys (Screen shows two drunk guys at a bar) Drunk Guy #1: Heeeeeyyyy.....(retard laugh) Drunk Guy #2: YOU...YOOOOOUUUU.....faggot. Drunk Guy #1: Fuck You, Ezza''pruuuur''... Drunk Guy #2: A NUUUUUUUUUUB! (A noob sits next to the drunk guys) Drunk Guys 1 & 2: Myeeeaahhhhh, STOOPEDURHUR! Noob:....What? (Drunk Guys make retard noises) Noob: I don't know what you're talkin' bout. Drunk Guy #2: Well....DEAAAAUGGGGHHHH!!!!!! Drunk Guy #2: I IS MR. CAPTION PRURFESSIR DURRIGUR FAGGOTHOLE! Drunk Guy #1: DAMMIT , YU, BUTTFUCK! Noob: Ugh, You guys are ASSHOLES. (Noob puts bombs near Drunk Guys and dissapears) (The bomb explodes) FIN. Story Three: PIZZA WAR! (Screen shows two girls at a pizzarea) Girl #1: Ah, I love pizza. Girl #2: Yeah, Me too. Girl #2: It's so, pepperoni-ish. Girl #1: Last One. Girl #2: Hey. Girl #1: What? Girl #2: Merp, I want the last pizza. Girl #1: There can only be one solution. Girls: PIZZA WAR! (Girl #2 Shoots Ketchup w/Ranch At Girl #1) (Girl #1 Slaps Girl #2 with Hot Sauce) Girl #2: AUUGGGHHH!!! FUUUUUCK!!!! (Girl #2 headbutts Girl #1 in the stomach with relish on the hair) (Girl #1 Grunts) (Girl #1 puts honey mustard on Girl #2's right boob & bites it) Girl #2: AH! My right jiggler! (Girls #1 & #2 shoot mayo at eachother) (Girls #1 & #2 end up killing eachother) (Nine hours later) (Girls #1 & #2 are dead, with blood all over them) END. Dude & NyanGir Skit 2 Dude: Welp, lessons learned, Dude: Imagination should go on even though it gets super wierd. Dude: Don't be drunk or else you'll get killed by haters. Dude: And last but not least, Dude: Don't fight over one little thing, Dude: Or else things will get tense. NyanGir: Welp, see ya next time. NyanGir (whispering): You fuckers.... Dude & NyanGir: Goodbye The End. ©2014 by Dude2000. Category:Blog posts Category:Dudeshow